Rocky
by macy1998
Summary: Stiles brings home a baby wolf and Derek is more than unhappy but will Derek give in to the blue eyed beast.


**A/N Slightly AU, Derek and Stiles are both wolfs.**

Derek was pacing through the house when he smelt his lover nearing it but he also smelt something else with him. He walked over to the door and opened it. "Stiles you have a lot of explaining to do."

Stiles stopped and smiled. "I know but-"

"It's almost four in the morning Stiles and what is that smell?" Derek cried out.

Stiles removed his hand from behind his back. "Look what I found."

Derek looked at the white and gray baby wolf in Stiles hand. "A wolf?"

"It's just a baby Derek. His parents were dead not far from where I found him. It was so strange, like he was calling out to me."

"We're not keeping him here Stiles." Derek said.

Stiles sighed "Why not?"

"Because I don't want him here!" Derek yelled.

"Please can he just stay for a while and if it doesn't work I'll take him to the pound or something but don't make me leave him out here all alone." Stiles sat the wolf down. "I know that he'll behave."

Derek groaned and looked down at the baby wolf that was looking up at him. "Fine but you've three days starting tomorrow and I know that you understand what I'm saying." He said looking at the wolf.

The little wolf turned his head to the side then ran inside the house. Stiles ran after him, stopping to kiss Derek on the lips. "Thanks babe I love you."

Derek looked back at Stiles who chased the baby wolf around the room. "The things I do for love." He said shutting the door and heading upstairs.

"Aren't you going to say hey to him and introduce yourself?" Stiles asked

"Not really but what we all are going to do is get some sleep. That is after you shower and no he can't take one with you."

Stiles chuckled "That's okay because after I take a shower I'm going to give you one okay." He said to the baby wolf.

While Stiles was in the shower the little wolf made his way into Derek's room and sat at the head of his bed on the floor.

Derek felt him and opened his eyes. "Why are you in here?"

The little wolf just tilted his head to the side.

Derek leaned up a little. "Don't even think about pup."

The wolf let out a growl before running out the room.

Derek closed his eyes but opened them again when he felt Stiles enter the room. "What do you think you're doing?"

Stiles stopped mid-step. "What do you mean?"

Derek sat up. "There is no way I'm leaving him down there alone. You wanted him so you can sleep down there with him."

Stiles groaned "Come on Derek."

Derek grabbed the pillow and threw it at Stiles. "There's an extra blanket in the closet."

Stiles pouted "I don't get a goodnight kiss?"

Derek groaned and turned on his back. "Come here."

Stiles walked over to Derek and kissed him passionally. "I love you Derek."

Derek smiled "I love you too."

Stiles left the room and went back downstairs he picked up the baby wolf and took him to the downstairs bathroom and cleaned him up. He sat on the couch and dried him off. "Don't worry about Derek he's always like this. He's going to see that you're perfect for us and he's going to fall in love with you." He laid on the couch and soon fell asleep with the baby wolf right next to him.

Derek was jarred out of his sleep when he heard a howling noise. With a groan he got up and made his way downstairs. The little wolf was sitting on the floor behind the couch where Stiles was out like a light. "You're doing that on purpose aren't you?"

The little wolf simply turned his head to the side.

Derek mirrored his movement. "Doing that isn't going to make me like you. Now there is two ways this is going to happen. Either you get back on the couch and go to sleep or I'm going to put you outside."

The little wolf made no attempt to move.

Derek knelt down in front of him. "One, two-"

The little wolf ran off, jumped back on the couch and laid down.

Derek got up and walked over to the couch. "Not one more word or you're out." He said heading back upstairs where he went to sleep.

DAY ONE

Derek woke up the next day to the sound of the wolf howling. He got up and looked over at the window. The little wolf was leaning out the window howling. "Hey!" Derek shouted.

The wolf jumped down and ran out the room. A minute later Stiles walked in. "You scared him Derek."

"Yeah well you of all people know I don't like to be woken up unless it's by your hands or your mouth." Derek said settling down.

Stiles walked over to him and kissed him. "Do you love me Derek?"

Derek sat up. "No I'm not watching that thing. Wherever you're going take him with you."

Stiles got up "I can't take a wolf to the store they'll probably take him away from me."

"Good" Derek said.

Stiles sighed "You said that you would give me three days. So can you at least watch him for a couple of hours while I go shopping? I need to find him some kind of food."

"He's a wolf Stiles the only thing he's going to eat is meat." Derek said getting up.

"Then I'll give him some raw meat." Stiles walked over to Derek. "Can you please just watch him Derek? I promise that I'll make it up to you."

Derek growled deep in his throat. "Fine but tonight you're doing whatever I say."

Stiles leaned in closer and kissed him. "Thank you" He ran out the room, grabbing Derek's keys off the counter. "I'm taking the camero." Stiles didn't make it to the front door when Derek stepped in front of him.

"Stiles I love you more than anything but there is no way I'm letting you drive my camero." Derek held out his hands. "Now give me the keys."

Stiles pouted "You never let me drive it." He said handing him the keys.

Derek smiled "Love you." He kissed Stiles and handed him the other set of keys.

Stiles took them and headed out to his jeep. With a wave to Derek he drove off.

Once he was gone Derek shut the door and turned only to see the wolf. "Oh I forgot that you were here."

The baby wolf tilted his head to the side.

Derek shook his head. "You're not that cute." He walked off but the little wolf followed him into the kitchen. "Will you stop following me?"

The wolf let out a little whimper making Derek turn to him. "You have to use the restroom?" Derek shut the fridge and walked over to the front door. He opened it and the little wolf ran out. Derek shut the door and waited. A part of him was hoping the mutt would run away but he knew it wouldn't happen. After a minute he sighed and opened the door to let him back in. "Great now that you have peed can you stay away from me." When he came in Derek shut the door and walked off.

The little wolf let out a low growl making Derek stop and turn back. "What is it now?"

The wolf walked over to the couch and jumped up on it. He then started biting the pillows.

"Hey!" Derek shouted running over to him but the wolf jumped off the couch and ran off. Derek chased after him. "Come here you little mutt." The wolf kept running and Derek ended up knocking over the table and all the papers that were on it scattered on the floor. After finally catching him he locked him in the closet and pulled up a chair. He grabbed a few magazines that were on the floor and started reading them.

A little while later Stiles pulled up in the driveway and knew something was wrong. He left the food in the car and ran inside. The sofa was clawed at and there was stuff scattered everywhere. He went into the kitchen and saw Derek sitting in a chair in front of a closet. "Derek, what are you doing?"

Derek looked up "Nothing just reading." He said innocently.

Stiles sighed "Let him out."

Derek looked up at Stiles but didn't move.

"I said let him out Derek." Stiles growled out.

Derek dropped the magazine on the floor and got up. He moved the chair and opened the door. The little wolf ran out and right to Stiles who picked him up. "Why did you lock him in the closet?"

"Because he got mad and started ripping up the couch." Derek said waving his arms. "I had to chase him all around the house."

Stiles sighed "Well I got the food why don't you clean up in here."

"But Stiles it wasn't me it was him." Derek cried out. "I'm not doing anything." He crossed his arms.

Stiles just walked out the room with the wolf in his hands.

Derek stood there brooding until he gave in and started cleaning up the house.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Derek just got out the shower when he ran into the little wolf. "What do you want?" He just stared up at Derek. "Fine I'm sorry for calling you a mutt, are you happy now?"

The wolf just walked off right into their bedroom.

Derek followed him and saw Stiles in the bed. The little wolf sitting next to him. "Stiles I don't want him in the bed."

Stiles looked up at him. "Derek you act like he's going to kill you or something. It won't hurt for him to sleep up here with us. Besides the couch is giving me back problems." Derek growled making Stiles looked at him. "Derek?"

Derek didn't say anything he just let the room. He went outside and sat on the stairs. He couldn't believe that he was being replaced by a mutt who was only here for a day. This was going to be a long two days.

DAY TWO

Derek woke up early the next morning. He got up, stretched and went to the kitchen to make himself something to eat. He was enjoying the quiet time until he felt something rubbing against his leg. He looked down to see the baby wolf looking up at him. "As if you didn't make enough trouble for me last night." He stepped over the wolf and left the kitchen. He went back to the living room, grabbed the TV remote and turned it on. He plopped on the couch. It wasn't long until he felt Stiles coming up behind him.

"Morning Derek" Stiles said walking over to him.

Derek didn't respond he just stared at the TV.

Stiles walked in front of it. "So you're just going to ignore me?"

Derek glared at Stiles, got up and walked away from Stiles. "Just leave me alone Stiles. Why don't you go play with that little mutt in the kitchen?"

Stiles looked toward the kitchen then back at Derek. "What's your problem Derek?"

"That thing in the kitchen is my problem!" Derek yelled.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Stiles said walking up to Derek. "He's just a little baby so tell me what's he done wrong?"

"Nothing" Derek snapped "Nothing, everything is just peachy." He grabbed his keys and walked pass Stiles.

"Where are you going?" Stiles asked.

"Anywhere but here!" Derek shouted slamming the door behind him.

Stiles just stood there. He has never seen his mate so upset before and it scared him. When he heard the screeching of the camero wheels he sat on the couch and buried his face in his hands. He looked up when he felt the baby wolf near him. "Hey." He reached down and picked him up. "I'm sorry that you had to hear that. I've never seen him like that before." He looked down at the wolf and smiled. "You know I didn't come up with a name for you yet." Stiles started to think to himself and smiled. "How about Rocky because no matter how Derek makes you feel you always stand strong like a rock." He kissed Rocky on the head.

After Rocky fell asleep Stiles went outside and sat on the steps. It was almost ten that night and he hasn't heard from Derek all day. It's like Derek blocked him out of his life. He looked up when he heard the camero and even though he couldn't see it he knew it was Derek. He watched Derek pull up in the driveway and turn the car off but he didn't get out. Stiles got up and went to the passenger's side. The door was locked so he just stood there until Derek unlocked it, which he did. Stiles got in the car and shut the door. Nether spoke they just sat there. Derek's hands were still on the wheel while Stiles were at his side. "So are you just not going to talk to me?" Stiles finally asked looking over at him.

Derek sighed "What's there to talk about?"

"Us" Stiles said.

"I feel like I'm losing you." Derek said.

"Why would you lose me Derek when I'm right here?" Stiles asked turning to him.

"No you're not Stiles." Derek looked over at him.

"Does this have something to do with Rocky?" Stiles asked.

Derek scoffed "You've even already given him a name." He got out of the car and started for the house.

Stiles got out and followed him. "Are you jealous of him now?"

"Yes!" Derek yelled "Because my boyfriend rather spent time with a mutt than me."

"Derek-" Stiles started to say.

"Just forget it alright." Derek inside the house.

Stiles just stood there.

DAY THREE

Derek was sitting on the couch when Stiles walked up to him. "Hey, can you get Rocky's stuff ready. I'm going to see if I can find a shelter that will take in wolfs."

"Fine" Was all Derek said.

Stiles left the house without another word.

Derek sat there but looked around when he didn't feel the presence of Rocky. He got up and looked around the house. "Rocky!" He yelled but there was no answer. Derek got dressed and went outside. "Rocky!" He yelled. He stared sniffing around trying to locate his scent and froze when he found it. He took off running in that direction. He ran until he came across a small cave like hole and walked up to it. "Rocky?" There was no answer. "I know you're there I can smell you." Derek sat down. "I know you don't want to go but you'll be fine. They will take care of you and give you everything you need." Derek smiled when a grey and white head popped out of the hole. "You're going to be fine."

The little wolf tilted his head to the side.

"Okay so maybe you are a little cute when you do that." Derek said.

Rocky walked out of the hole and up to Derek. Derek reached out and picked him up. "You know, you're not so bad." He smiled when Rocky barked. "Come on let's get you cleaned up." Derek to him back to the house and started his bath water. He slowly washed Rocky's white and grey fur. "Now I can see why Stiles is so fond with you." He picked him up and out of the tub and sat him on the floor. He grabbed the towel and dried him off. He then looked into Rocky's eyes and cocked his head to the side. "Wow, I never noticed that you're eyes were blue." Rocky started licking Derek on his face and Derek started to laugh. "Hey cut that out I don't even like it when Stiles does that to me." He then looked at his watch. "Stiles will be back soon so we better get you ready."

THIRTY MIUNTES LATER

Derek sat on the couch with Rocky asleep next to him. His bag was packed and all they were waiting on was Stiles.

Stiles came into the house and saw the two on the couch. "Is everything ready to go?"

Derek looked back at Stiles then down at Rocky who was still asleep. "Yeah." Derek picked up the bags while Stiles got Rocky and loaded them in the car. When stiles shut the door Derek headed back inside.

"Derek?" Stiles called out.

Derek turned to Stiles. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." Stiles said.

Derek nodded "I know." He turned and went inside the house.

Stiles went back to the car, got in and drove off.

Later that night

Stiles came home to find Derek not there. He sighed and went about in his nightly routine. He showered, cleaned, and then made dinner, knowing that wherever Derek was he was going to come back hungry. Soon enough when he was setting the table Derek walked in. He sat down and didn't say word to Stiles.

Stiles placed the food on the table and said grace. They ate in silence and with Rocky not there they both felt like a part of them was missing.

Two days has passed and they still haven't spoken. Derek's been sleeping on the couch the whole time.

Derek laid on the couch staring at the ceiling when he felt Stiles near him. "Stiles I know you're there."

Stiles walked over to the couch. "Can we talk, please?"

Derek sighed and sat up. "Yeah."

Stiles sat next to him. "What's happening to us?"

"I don't know." Derek said looking down "But I really don't like it."

"So what are we going to do?" Stiles asked "Do you want to break up or something?"

Derek shook his head. "Don't be stupid Stiles you're my mate and you always will be. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I just felt like I was being replaced by Rocky."

Stiles smiled "You called him Rocky."

Derek looked over at him. "That's his names."

Stiles nodded "Yeah but you usually call him mutt or something."

"When you first found him you said that he was calling out to you." Derek said. "What did you mean?"

"My heart lead me right to him." Stiles said.

"So you're saying that you loved him even before you found him?"

"It sounds funny when you say it but yeah I think I was." Stiles looked over at Derek. "Do you still love me?"

Derek reached over and took Stiles hand. "Of course I love you; it's just the past few days I've been feeling like a part of me is missing."

Stiles nodded "Yeah me too, what do you think that is?"

Derek sighed "I don't know but I don't want to lose you either."

Stiles leaned over and kissed Derek. "I'm not going anywhere."

That night Derek and Stiles made love for the first time in a long time.

Derek woke up the next morning feeling like half of his heart was healed but there was still something missing and whatever it was it was calling out to him. He got up and got dressed.

"Derek, what are you doing?" Stiles asked sitting up on the bed.

"I don't know but something is calling out to me and I need to know what it is." Derek grabbed his car keys and walks over to Stiles. "I'll be back later." He kissed him. "I love you." With that he left.

He jumped in his camero and drove off. Whoever was calling out to him was getting stronger and stronger. He ran a few red lights thinking that if he'd stop he'd lose it forever. He pulled into a parking lot and got out. He walked in the building and down the different isle until he stopped in front if a cage. "I knew it was you." Rocky sat there and tilted his head to the side making Derek smile. "Yeah, I love you too."

SIX MONTHS LATER

Rocky crept up on his pray. His claws digging into the dirt as he walked. His pray looked around as if he heard something and Rocky stopped until his prey started going back to his business. He lowered his stance and was ready to pounce but his left foot hit a twig and it snapped. He pray looked behind him then ran. With a growl Rocky ran after it. His pray was fast but Rocky was able to chase it down and pounce on its back. Rolling his pray onto his back he tilted his head to the side.

"Alright you got me." Derek said from underneath him.

Rocky responded by licking him on the face.

"Ewe Rocky you know I hate that." Derek said getting up and wiping his face.

Rocky jumped around and Derek knew he was laughing. "Alright then come on I'll race you home."

Rocky walked up and stood next to Derek.

"Ok on the count of three. One...two-" Derek didn't have a chance to say three before Rocky shot off.

"Hay no fair." Derek said running after him.

Stiles was just getting lunch ready outside when he felt his family getting closer. He stared into the woods until Rocky came into view followed by Derek. Stiles didn't have any time to react before Rocky jumped on him, knocking him on the ground. "Whoa." Stiles said smiling. "I guess he is faster than you." He said looking up at Derek.

"Shut up." Derek patted Rocky on the head. "Good boy."

Rocky jumped off Stiles and stared jumping around.

Stiles got up. "How is the hunting going?"

Derek grabbed a ball and started throwing it. "It's going good, soon Rocky will be able to hunt on his own and that will be good for him."

Stiles sighed. "It seems like it was just yesterday when you brought him back home from the shelter. He was so happy to be home."

"I know." Derek looked at Rocky who was fetching the ball. "He really is something special."

**THE END**

**A/N PLEASE LEAVE A LITTLE REVIEW AND I HOPED THAT YOU'VE ENJOYED THIS STORY. **


End file.
